Bleached Zombiepowder
by Ryouna X Kabuto
Summary: Chapter 2 updated! Untuk mencari Ring of The Death yang keempat, Gamma dan Smith pergi ke kota Karakura dan bertemu dengan Ichigo. Bagaimana kelanjutan dan kekonyolan para tokoh ciptaan Tite Kubo ini? First fict in this cross-over fandom! Minat RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Bleached Zombiepowder.

By : Ryouna-X-Kabuto

Rate : T

Disclaimer : I don't own Anything! Bleach and Zombiepowder.'s belong to Tite Kubo-senpai

Summary : untuk mencari Ring of The Death yang keempat, Gamma dan Smith pergi ke kota Karakura dan bertemu dengan Ichigo. Gimana kelanjutan dan kekonyolan para tokoh ciptaan Tite Kubo ini?

.

Chapter 1

The Black Right-Arm and The Deathberry

.

.

.

Setelah mengantar Emilio ke laboratorium Gemini, Gamma dan Smith pergi diam-diam tanpa Elwood untuk mencari cincin yang disebut Ring of the Death keempat. Mereka pergi diam-diam karena menurut informasi yang didapatkan Gamma, cincin keempat itu berada di sebuah kota yang sangat jauh tempatnya

"Hei, apa kau yakin kalau Ring of The Death benar-benar ada di kota itu?" Tanya Smith setengah tak yakin pada partner lamanya itu

"Kau meragukan informasi dariku?" Tanya balik Gamma

"Bukannya begitu, tapi aku hanya tak yakin kalau Ring of The Death keempat berada di kota... Kota apa tadi katamu?"

"Karakura, kota Karakura" jawab Gamma dengan singkat

"Ya, Ya! Kota Kura-kura!" Seru Smith yang sukses membuat Gamma jungkir balik

"Bukan kura-kura, bodoh! Tapi Karakura!" Geram Gamma

"Sama saja 'kan? Hanya mengganti huruf 'a' dengan huruf 'u'!" Jawab Smith yang hampir membuat Gamma mencincang Smith dengan pedang gergajinya

"Haah... Terserah apa katamu saja!" Kesal Gamma. Lalu mereka kembali berjalan dengan damai sampai mereka melihat sebuah lubang hitam yang cukup besar di sebuah pohon

"Hm? Apa itu?" Heran Gamma sembari melirik lubang hitam itu

"Yang pasti bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan seperti lapangan salju!" Ceplos Smith sembari membenarkan kacamatanya dan sukses membuat Gamma geram lagi. "Ups! Aku lupa, bagimu lapangan salju bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan karena kau tak bisa main ski!"

"Katakan sekali lagi atau kucincang tubuhmu!" Ancam Gamma sembari menodong pedang gergaji-nya dan mata bersinar

"Ba-baiklah, Gamma... Ba-bagaimana kalau kita memeriksa lubang hitam itu?" Ajak Smith. Lalu mereka berdua beranjak ke pohon itu dan mulai memeriksa lubang hitam yang bentuknya seperti mata itu

"Hm... Lubang ini aneh, karena sebenarnya lubang ini ta- HWAAA!" Teriak Smith karena dia terhisap ke dalam lubang itu!

"S-SMITH! Apa yang ter- KYAAA!" Teriak Gamma karna dia juga ikut terhisap ke dalam lubang itu dan secara misterius lubang itu menghilang dari pandangan!

.

.

-Karakura Town-

.

.

"Haah..." Hela seorang siswa berambut orange jabrik dan beriris hazel yang orang panggil Kurosaki Ichigo itu sambil menenteng tasnya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dari tampangnya, mugkin kelihatannya dia sedang kesal, atau bosan?

"Ck, besok liburan musim panas, tapi tak ada yang seru! Karin, Yuzu, ayah serta rombongan Urahara-san akan pergi ke Tokyo Dome untuk melihat konsernya UVERworld, Inoue dan Tatsuki juga pergi ke Nagoya untuk melihat konser Aqua Timez, Rukia sibuk dengan jabatan barunya sebagai fukutaichou, Keigo pergi ke pantai dengan kakaknya, Mizuiro? Lupakan, dia pasti sedang sibuk dengan dengan ponselnya! Main dengan Vizard? Lebih baik bunuh diri saja deh!" Keluh Ichigo

"Apa tak ada seseorang yang bisa menemaniku di liburan musim panas ini?! Aku benar-benar bo-"

GUBRAK

Kata-kata Ichigo pun terhenti karena dia tertindih oleh seorang, atau mungkin dua orang berpenampilan aneh. Yang satu berambut perak jabrik sepaha serta memakai mantel panjang bergambar kupu-kupu hitam di punggungnya dan membawa pedang gergaji hibrida serta seorang lagi berambut pirang berkacamata dan berpakaian ala salesman yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Akutabi Gamma dan C.T. Smith!

"Aduuh... Smith! Kau harus tanggung jawab kare- ini dimana?" Heran Gamma sembari celingak-celinguk melihat pemandangan kota Karakura

"Entahlah, negeri Antah Berantah?" Ujar Smith yang tak menyadari bahwa mereka telah menindih seorang siswa kelas 3 SMU yang tak berdosa dan tak tahu apapun

"Oh ya, aku heran kenapa tempat kita berpijak ini begitu em- HYAA!" Teriak Gamma sembari bangun karena ia baru mengetahui bahwa 'pijakan' itu adalah Ichigo!

"Hei, nak! Kau baik-baik saja?" Cemas Smith yang langsung mengguncang Ichigo. Namun tiba-tiba saja Ichigo melompat dan menunjuk ke arah Gamma dan Smith

"Baik-baik saja apanya?! Kalian nyaris membunuhku tahu! Berat kalian berapa sih?!" Kesal Ichigo

"Aku hanya 65 kilogram kok, mungkin yang membuatmu merasa berat itu Gamma. Beratnya 'kan sekitar 102 kilogram!" Ujar Smith setengah meledek yang detik berikutnya mendapat tarikan dasi dari Gamma

"Kau menantangku, Smith?!" Geram Gamma

"Hei, sudah sudah!" Lerai Ichigo. "...Tolong jelaskan padaku, kalian ini siapa, dan kenapa kalian jatuh dari langit?"

"Hm? Namaku Gamma, Akutabi Gamma. Dan si kacamata menyebalkan ini partnerku, C.T. Smith." Ujar Gamma

"Salam kenal!" Sapa Smith. "Kau sendiri? Siapa namamu?"

"Kurosaki... Ichigo."

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong ini dimana? Kami terhisap ke lubang hitam dan tahu-tahu jatuh di tempat yang banyak bangunan tinggi-nya ini..." Tanya Gamma

"Ini di kota Karakura. Mungkin sedikit asing bagi kalian, tapi..."

"HAH?! KOTA KARAKURA?! Berarti..." Kaget Gamma. "Apa kau tahu soal 'Ring of the Death'?"

"'Ring of the Death'? Entahlah... Kalau 'Lord of the Ring' aku tahu, karena itu adalah film favorit Karin..." Jawab Ichigo asal-asalan. "Ngomong-ngomong, 'Ring of the Death' itu apa? Seram sekali namanya!"

"Penjelasannya panjang. karena itu bisakah kita pergi ke suatu tempat?" Tanya Smith

"Bi-bisa, bagaimana kalau kita ke rumahku saja? Kebetulan keluargaku sedang pergi menonton konser. Bagaimana?" Usul Ichigo

"Boleh juga... Baiklah, segera ke rumahmu dan aku akan menjelaskan apa itu 'Ring of the Death'. Namun aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu sebelumnya!" Seru Gamma

"Apa itu, Akutabi-san?" Tanya Ichigo

"Apa di rumahmu ada makanan? Aku lapar..."

GUBRAK!

"Haah, kau ini ada-ada saja, Gamma! Payah!" Kecewa Smith

"Te-tenang saja, Akutabi-san. Di rumahku ada makanan, jadi sebaiknya kita bersiap..." Ujar Ichigo yang langsung beranjak bersama Gamma dan Smith tanpa mengetahui kalau ada seorang Shinigami yang melihat mereka

"Hah?! Bukankah itu... Akutabi Gamma?! Dan juga... C.T. Smith?! Kenapa mereka ada disini? Bukankah mereka itu kriminal abad pertengahan?!" Umpat shinigami itu. "...aku harus melaporkan ini kepada Soutaichou! Harus!"

.

.

.

~T.B.C~

.

.

.

_**Ryouna : yoho, minna! Ryouna's back with new cross-over!**_

_**Kabuto : jangan bicara bahasa inggris, baka! Ini fandom bahasa Indonesia tahu!**_

_**Ryouna : ehehe, maaf Kabuto-chan!**_

_**Kabuto : 'Kabuto-chan' janai! Aku lebih tua 4 tahun darimu, Ryouna!**_

_**Ryouna : hiee! Okay, minna. Ada yang kenal denganku? Ini aku, Ryuuta! Tapi dengan nama yang lebih ke-cewek-cewek-an...**_

_**Kabuto : dan aku masih tetap berkacamata dan lebih cool and smart daripada Ryouna!**_

_**Ryouna : *death-glare ke Kabuto* baiklah, minna. Akhir kata dari Ryouna, silahkan RnR untuk fic Bleach X Zombiepowder. ini!**_

_**Kabuto : kok aku tak dibawa?!**_

_**Ryouna : habisnya kau menyebalkan!**_

_**Kabuto : *sweatdrop* ...baiklah minna, akhir kata dariku silahkan RnR-nya, onegai-shimasu!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Bleached Zombiepowder.

By : Ryouna X Kabuto

Rate : T

Disclaimer : I don't own Anything! Bleach and Zombiepowder.'s belong to Tite Kubo-senpai

Summary : untuk mencari Ring of The Death yang keempat, Gamma dan Smith pergi ke kota Karakura dan bertemu dengan Ichigo. Gimana kelanjutan dan kekonyolan para tokoh ciptaan Tite Kubo ini?

.

Chapter 2

Has No Reason to Persuade You

.

.

Sampai di rumah Ichigo, mereka bertiga langsung pergi ke kamar Ichigo yang ada di lantai dua. Pertama Ichigo, lalu Smith, tapi saat giliran Gamma yang masuk, bukannya masuk ke kamar tapi malah kepalanya mendapat benturan karena badannya yang terlalu tinggi

JEDUG!

"Itta-tta-tta-tta!"

"Hee?! Kau kenapa, Gamma?!" Panik Smith sembari menghampiri Gamma yang kini tersungkur sembari mengelus jidatnya

"Kenapa jidatmu! Kau tidak lihat apa kalau aku terbentur dinding?! Siaal... Sakit sekali!" Keluh Gamma

"Salah sendiri badanmu seperti tiang listrik! Kau makan apa sih sehingga tinggimu bisa mencapai 190,2 cm begitu?!" Celetuk Smith yang malah meledek Gamma dan sukses membuat Gamma naik pitam lagi

"Kau menantangku, haah?!"

"Etto, bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar? Kalian silahkan istirahat dulu, aku akan menyiapkan cemilan." Ujar Ichigo yang langsung turun lagi ke bawah untuk mengambil cemilan. Sementara Gamma dan Smith langsung masuk dan duduk-duduk sambil selonjoran, bahkan Gamma malah tiduran di kasurnya Ichigo

"Huft... Kasur ini empuk juga! Aah... Tubuhku serasa dipijat-pijat oleh kasur ini!" Ujar Gamma. Tapi tiba-tiba dia dikagetkan oleh suara seseorang dari luar

"Permisi! Kurosakii! Kau ada dirumah tidak?!" Teriak orang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ishida Uryuu! "Kurosaki! Jangan sembunyi atau kupanah kau!"

"Hey, siapa kau?! Siang bolong begini bikin ribut! Kasihan para tetangga yang mau tidur! Termasuk aku!" Protes Gamma yang sukses membuat Smith sweatdrop

"Kau sendiri siapa?! Aku mencari Kurosaki Ichigo, si Shinigami Daikou keturunan gado-gado berambut jeruk itu!" Balas Ishida yang detik berikutnya mendapat lemparan kaleng minuman soda dari yang empunya nama

"Apa maksudmu, mata empat?!" Teriak Ichigo yang ternyata sedang berdiri di atap karena antena rumahnya miring, saudara-saudari!

"Sedang apa kau disitu?! Bukankah kau bilang kau ingin mengambil cemilan?!" Protes Gamma

"Antena rumahku miring karena angin topan kemarin malam!" Balas Ichigo asal-asalan

"Loh? Memang tadi malam ada angin topan? Kok antena rumahku baik-baik saja?" Heran Ishida

"Itu karena dosamu terlalu banyak!" Balas Ichigo

"Kau menantangku, Kurosaki?!" Marah Ishida yang sudah siap dengan Ginrei Kojaku-nya

"Okey, siapa ta- HWAA!"

GEPLUK!

Bukannya bertarung, Ichigo malah jatuh dari atap dan sukses menindih Ishida

"K-Kurosakii! Turun dari tubuhku! Kau-lah yang terlalu banyak dosa, karena itu antena rumahmu miring!" Rintih Ishida

"Kau ini! Sudah menderita juga masih meledek orang!" Kesal Ichigo sambil menjitak Ishida

"Kasihan..." Umpat Gamma dan Smith

.

.

.

.

Setelah pertengkaran antara Ichigo dan Ishida yang terpaksa selesai karena diancam oleh pedang gergaji mesin hibrida milik Gamma, mereka berempat masuk ke kamar Ichigo dan membahas tentang Ring of the Death

"Jadi, kalian benar-benar ingin tahu tentang Ring of the Death?" Tanya Gamma

"Jangan ditanya lagi, sudah cepat tunjukkan Lord of the Ring itu!" Ujar Ichigo dengan semangatnya

"...Ring of the Death, Ichigo. Ring of the Death!" Ralat Smith. Lalu Gamma mengocek sakunya dan mengambil sebuah cincin dengan ukiran batu bundar ditengahnya

"Inilah, yang disebut Ring of the Death" ujar Gamma

"Kok, bentuknya kaya cincin yang biasa di toko perhiasan?" Heran Ishida sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya

"Jangan salah, Uryuu. Cincin ini bisa memunculkan semacam obat yang mampu membangkitkan orang mati dan memberikan keabadian pada orang yang masih hidup jika kita mengumpulkan ke-12 cincin ini!" Ujar Smith

"...Cukup panggil aku 'Ishida'!" Protes Ishida

"Baiklah, Ishidaa... Khehehehehe..." Ledek Ichigo yang sukses membuat semua yang ada disitu sweatdrop

"...Tawamu nista sekali, Kurosaki! Belajar darimana kau?" Sweatdrop Ishida

"Dari Inner-Hollow ku! Kenapa?"

Tapi tiba-tiba terngiang suara yang asalnya entah darimana dan sukses membuat Gamma, Smith, dan Ishida kaget

"Hey, King bodoh! Sembarangan memfitnah orang kau ini! Kapan kau belajar tawa seperti itu dariku?! Peduli padaku saja tidak! Dasar tukang plagiat!" Protes suara itu yang ternyata adalah Inner-Hollownya Ichigo alias Shirosaki Hichigo sang porselen hidup favoritnya Author Ryouna!

"Hey, porselen hidup! Yang ada kau yang memplagiati-ku! Muka dan rambut sama denganku! Sampai-sampai pedang juga sama! Mau-mu apa sih? Menantangku bertarung?!" Marah Ichigo yang sukses bikin Gamma dan smith sweatdrop lagi

"...sebenarnya dia masih waras atau tidak sih?" Heran Gamma

"Entahlah..." Jawab Ishida

"Oh ya, Ishida. Kau... Mau apa kau kemari? Pakai acara meledek Ichigo segala!" Tanya Smith

"Eh? Itu, tadinya aku mau menagih uang kas kelas yang belum dia bayar selama 4 bulan ini, juga uang kebersihan yang nombok 2 minggu, juga uang untuk dana sosial kemarin. Total hutangnya kepadaku menjadi ¥23.000!" Jawab Ishida yang langsung membuat Gamma dan Smith terkejut!

"APA?! Itu hutang apa harga kepala?! Besar sekali!" Kaget Gamma

"Kalau aku punya hutang sebanyak itu, lebih baik aku bunuh diri saja!" Umpama Smith

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong siapa nama kalian? Rasanya aku pernah melihat kalian tapi dimana ya?" Heran Ishida sembari mengelus dagunya

"Aku Akutabi Gamma, dan ini C.T. Smith. Kami adalah Powder Hunter yang menca-"

"A-APA?! Akutabi Gamma, da-dan C.T. Smith?! K-kenapa tokoh abad pertengahan seperti kalian bisa ada disini?!" Kaget Ishida

"Abad pertengahan? Memang sekarang tahun berapa?" Heran Gamma

"Ta-tahun 2013, dan yang kutahu kalian ini berasal dari tahun AE-759, tepatnya lebih dari 1000 tahun yang lalu!" Ujar ishida setengah panik

"Hee?! Be-berarti, harusnya kami-"

"Angkat tangan kalian!" Teriak seseorang yang entah ada dimana dan kemudian muncullah sebiji-dua biji sampai sembilan biji shinigami yang langsung mengepung mereka berempat

"He-hei, mau apa kalian kemari?!" Panik Ichigo yang sedari tadi sibuk ribut sama Hichigo dan langsung berubah menjadi Shinigami. Tak lama kemudian muncul sesosok shinigami dengan haori bertuliskan angka sepuluh di belakangnya, alias si pendek bermata emerald dan berambut putih a.k.a Hitsugaya Toushirou bersama wakilnya yang hobi ngaret dan minum sake a.k.a Matsumoto Rangiku

"Menyerahlah kalian, Kurosaki! Ishida! Akutabi Gamma juga C.T. Smith!" Tegas Hitsugaya sembari menyiapkan pedangnya

"Kau mengenali kami?" Kaget Gamma

"...Akutabi Gamma, kriminal kelas S-0 dengan harga kepala 960.000.000 niits yang menguasai teknik Karin Zanjutsu dalam 4 tahun dan dikabarkan menghilang bersama rekannya pada tahun AE-759!" Ujar Rangiku. "Tak kusangka ternyata kalian hilang karena terbawa ke tahun ini oleh Black Hole..."

Ichigo segera menyiapkan Zangetsu-nya, berikut Ishida dengan Ginrei Kojaku-nya, Gamma dengan pedang gergaji mesinnya serta Smith dengan pistolnya

"Kalian berempat, ikut dengan kami! Kalian akan diadili dan mungkin akan dieksekusi!" Ujar Hitsugaya

"E-eksekusi?!" Kaget Ichigo. Tapi tiba-tiba dia merasa terdorong dari dalam, lalu tiba-tiba ia tumbang dan memegang kepalanya dengan erat

"Ja-jangan, jangan macam-macam kau..." Gemetar Ichigo. Lalu secara misterius, menyemburlah cairan berwarna hitam dari lantai yang makin lama makin kencang dan membatu. Lalu lambat laun, cairan hitam itu mengelupas dan menunjukkan sosok yang sangat tak terbayangkan! (bayangkan saat pertarungan Muramasa dengan Hichigo di Muramasa Arc)

"A-apa itu?!" Kaget Gamma

"...Jangan-jangan..." Umpat Hitsugaya "semuanya! Kita mundur dari sini!"

Tapi terlambat, sosok itu sudah mengayunkan pedangnya dan mengusir seluruh shinigami divisi 10 termasuk Hitsugaya dan Rangiku yang melayang ke langit seperti di film Pokémon

"Ke-kekuatan yang hebat..." Gugup Smith sembari merinding disko. Sosok itu pun membalikkan wajahnya dan menunjukkan seringaiannya yang khas. Sosok itu pun menghampiri Ichigo dan jongkok di hadapannya

"Kau..." Geram sosok itu yang langsung menjitak Ichigo! "'Kan sudah kubilang agar kau mengeluarkanku! Orang bodoh macam apa kau ini, king?!"

"Hee?!" Kaget Gamma+Smith+Ishida

"Apa?! Kau mengataiku bodoh?! Kalau aku tidak ada, kau takkan muncul tahu!" Protes Ichigo

"Dan kalau aku tak ada, kau pasti sudah tinggal nama saat melawan Ulquiorra dulu!" Balas sosok itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hichigo!

"...mereka kembar?" Tanya Smith

"Bukan, yang serba putih disana itu Inner-Hollownya Kurosaki!" Celetuk Ishida yang detik berikutnya dapat ancaman pedang dari Hichigo

"Inner-Hollow?" Heran Gamma

"Yah, seperti jiwa monster yang ada dalam tubuh kita!"

"Hoo... Berarti Ichigo itu punya kepribadian ganda sepertiku ya?" Ujar Gamma

"Kepribadian ganda kok main lem-" celetuk Ishida yang langsung menutup mulut karena ditatap horror oleh duo kembar tapi gak kembar itu

"APA KAU BILANG?! KAU MAU BILANG KAMI MAHO?!" Protes Ichigo+Hichigo

"Ta-tapi itu kenyataan 'kan?!"

"Kenyataan jidatmu! Lebih baik aku dibunuh dengan Senbonzakura Kageyoshi daripada harus main lemon dengannya!" Celetuk Ichigo

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Tanya seseorang diluar jendela yang ternyata adalah Byakuya yang sedang patroli dengan permadani terbang(?)

"Eeh?! Ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok Byakuya!" Gugup Ichigo. Byakuya pun hanya mendecis dan langsung terbang lagi

"Hm?" Heran Hichigo. "Hey, rambut panjang! Yang kau pegang itu cincin 'kan?"

"Ya, kenapa memang?" Heran Gamma

"Aku... Sepertinya aku pernah melihat cincin seperti ini. Hanya saja, permatanya berbentuk sekop!" Ujar Hichigo sembari mengambil cincin itu dan sukses membuat Gamma kaget

"Hey, jangan menyentuh batu permatanya!" Panik Gamma. Dan tak lama kemudian muncul tangan-tangan kecil dari batu permata itu dan hendak menyerang Hichigo!

"Hey, apa yang- HWAA!" Panik Hichigo karena salah satu tangan kecil itu menembus jarinya! Tapi untungnya belum terlambat karena cincin itu langsung ditarik oleh Gamma

"Jika kau menyentuh batu permatanya, maka kau akan dimakan dan akan tertidur selamanya!" Tegur Gamma

"Maaf deh, habis aku pernah melihat cincin seperti ini..."

"Kau pernah melihatnya? Memangnya kapan kau keluar dari jiwaku?!" Sewot Ichigo

"Saat kau memakai Mugetsu, aku dan Tensa Zangetsu terpisah, dan aku sempat melihat cincin itu ketika aku hampir melebur sepenuhnya..."

"Katakan, dimana kau pernah melihatnya?" Interogasi Smith

"Hm... Kalau tidak salah sih, di toko seorang pria yang selalu memakai topi dan bakiak. Aku melihat kalau cincin itu ada di atap toko." Jelas Hichigo

"Apa?! Siaal... Mana rombongan Urahara-san sedang nonton konser UVERworld dengan ayah serta Karin dan Yuzu!" Keluh Ichigo

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke markas Vizard dulu? Sekalian menyuruh Hachigen-san membuatkan gigai dari kidou untuk Inner-Hollowmu!" Usul Ishida

"...panggil aku Hichigo, kacamata!" Protes Hichigo

"Baiklah, apalagi yang kalian tunggu? Walau aku benci untuk pergi kesana, tapi ayo kita segera pergi ke markas Vizard!" Tegas Ichigo

"Lalu, makanannya bagaimana?" Tanya Gamma yang sukses membuat mereka semua jungkir balik lagi

"I-itu bisa diurus nanti, Akutabi-san! Pokoknya, ayo kita segera ke markas Vizard!"

.

.

.

~T.B.C~

.

.

.

_**Ryouna : yo, minna! Ryouna and Kabuto is back!**_

_**Kabuto : jangan banyak omong, Ryouna! Cepat balas reviewnya!**_

_**Ryouna : hee? Okey, okey. Tolong bacakan ya, Kabuto-chan...**_

_**Kabuto : hm... Dari Ryuusei Yukimaru**_

_**Ryouna : **__**haha**__**, namanya juga Gamma. Dan Kabuto juga tetap disini looh! Dan khusus disini, yang muncul hanya Hichi. Thanks for review!**_

_**Kabuto : next, dari Hikary Cresenti Ravenia!**_

_**Ryouna : hee, sou ka? Hwaa, padahal Ryouna tak tahu sama sekali loh tentang Ryouma... *jedug!* okey, thanks for review!**_

_**Kabuto : terus, dari Sakurai Zenri!**_

_**Ryouna : hahahay, awas jatuh! Oh ya, thanks buat gambarnya ya! Dijadikan wallpaper tuh di handphone!**_

_**Kabuto : okey, minna. Itulah review-review dari chapter 1, dan tolong di-review lagi ya, onegai-shimasu!**_


End file.
